The present disclosure generally relates to computer configuration systems. In a more particular example, the present disclosure relates to configuring distributed computing systems.
Object storage is a data storage model that manages information as objects. An object generally includes the payload data of the object, a variable quantity of meta-information, and a globally distinguishable key to reference the object. Sometimes object storage is implemented on a cloud storage system, where data is stored in logical buckets while the underlying physical storage spans multiple servers located in different geographic locations.
Cloud storage may be provided to others as a public service by a hosting company or may be a private service provided internally by an organization. In either implementation, it generally requires significant resources and expertise to configure and bring such a system online given the number of devices and the distributed nature of the system. For instance, in a multi-site implementation, configuration of the numerous underlying servers and constituent devices forming the system must generally be coordinated between separate human resources at each site managing that site's devices, often leading to delays, configuration errors, and other issues.